


Slippery Slope, 3/3

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Slippery Slope, 3/3

I owed [](http://tnhand1022.livejournal.com/profile)[**tnhand1022**](http://tnhand1022.livejournal.com/)   a ficlet. Instead of giving me a prompt, she gave me a plot outline and asked me to write the third part of her own story, Slippery Slope, for her. All parts are about 350 words each. 

[Part 1](http://tnhand1022.livejournal.com/32182.html) (Dean's POV)  
[Part 2](http://tnhand1022.livejournal.com/32481.html#cutid1) (Sam's POV)

  
Slippery Slope, part 3  
  


Ruby woke to thin stripes of sunlight coming through the blinds. She moved carefully, wary of her injuries, but as she swung her bare feet to the cold floor she realized the pain was gone. A look at the clock revealed that she'd been asleep for almost 12 hours. Her bag sat on the floor next to the bed, and she was alone.

She glanced around the room, feeling absurdly lonely. Logically, she knew it wasn't like they had rules – _but still_ , she thought bitterly, _leaving a note would have been nice._ She groaned, shaking herself. Sam wasn't hers to claim, and as long as she remembered that, she could stay with him. Demanding anything else would just tip the fragile balance.

Smooth, perfectly healed skin lay underneath her stitches. She tucked her thoughts of Sam away, focusing on removing Dean's sutures instead. She had just pulled the last one when the familiar growl of the Chevy's engine pulled up in the driveway. Instead of cutting off, it idled for a moment and then pulled away. She nodded stiffly. Dean had surprised her with his help, but she hadn't really expected him to want her around.The brothers were running again, and she was determined to let them go.

So when he called her name, she jumped.

She turned towards the door, eyes wide with surprise. She started to ask if he forgot something, but the words died on her tongue at the look on his face.

Sam was blinking furiously as he tried to hold back tears. He stood stiffly, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Sam?" She questioned, moving to meet him. He reached out slowly and caught the edge of her tank top in his fingertips. She stood still and let him pull it up. She felt his hand tremble as he ran it over the fresh skin of her abdomen. "Sam," she whispered, "where's Dean?"

Sam shook his head and gathered her into his arms. "You – you're OK," he sighed. "I need … can we just .." He voice began to crack and he fell silent, burying his face into the curve of her neck.

She reached up and pulled him close, slowly backing them to the bed. He'd talk later, she knew. But for now …

"Shh, Sam, it's OK. I've got you."


End file.
